Crumpled Chocolate and a Crushed Console
by Alexa-Amane
Summary: Matt visits Mello in the hospital wing to cheer him up, but gives him a headache instead. Some chocolate is crushed and a console is broken - but who forgives and forgets like M & M?


**Hiya! This is my first Fan Fiction; constructive criticism is favorable. Please and thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**And by the way, I do _not_ own Death Note or any of the characters. No matter how much I wish I did. **

"Roger?"

The middle-aged man specified turned towards the young boy and peered at him from behind round spectacles hanging off of a rather large nose. "What's the matter, Matt?"

Matt stood with feet spread apart and green goggles pushed back into messy red hair. "Have you seen Mello?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes," Roger answered, "But –aren't you supposed to be eating breakfast with the other children…?"

"Duh!" Matt stuck out his tongue.

"Well, where is he?" Matt asked again, fiddling with the game console in his hand. The young boy was easily bored, easily distracted and rather impatient. And the _only_ thing he could pay attention to besides his video games was his only friend; Mello.

"Who?" Matt gaped at the house manager, who suddenly remembered, "Oh, Mello. He's staying in the hospital wing for a while, its best if you don't disturb him."

Matt paid no heed to Roger's advice; he probably didn't hear it anyway, seeing that he was already running towards said location. Roger sighed.

Matt was too carefree for his own good. Ah, well, they say ignorance is bliss, don't they?

The young red-headed boy skidded down the tile hallways with socked feet, his arms occasionally flailing about when he lost balance.

As he turned a corner he nearly collided with a few other orphans but pushed past and kept up his pace. "Matt!" One of them cried in alarm, "Watch out, Game-nerd!" another called.

He nearly slid past the doorway to the hospital wing in his haste, and fell on his bum when he tried to turn around. He cursed his luck and felt his back pocket, frowning. His cheeks nearly matched his hair, he wasn't fond of running. Nor was he very good at keeping up the pace.

Grimacing in pain, he reached for the door and pried it open a jar. Matt's bright green eyes searched, wide and thorough, for Mello's bright yellow mop of hair.

Just as he was beginning to believe Roger had lied to him, (Matt didn't befriend others easily) he spotted a disheveled mess of yellow surrounded by clean white cotton sheets.

Matt shoved the door aside and 'tuped' over to the bed.

Mello's brow was wrinkled down, blue eyes were closed and his mouth formed an uncomfortable frown. He had a fever. A 102 fever to be precise, but Matt didn't know it at the time.

Mello shivered as Matt watched him, the reason being half of the white bed sheets draping onto the floor instead of keeping Mello warm.

Setting his game console on the bed gently, Matt gathered up the sheets and tucked his only friend back into bed with a fond smile. The sheets smelled like freshly cut summer grass, crisp with morning dew. What a lovely smell, Matt thought.

Mello's frown lightened slightly.

Matt glanced around the Hospital wing, white beds, and large windows with sunlight pouring through and sparkling off of the white marble floor. No one else seamed to be around, not that Matt cared either way.

Spotting a chair, he scraped it across the floor so he could sit level with Mello's bed. Matt watched him for a moment before wondering when he would wake up. He tapped his toes against the side of the mattress.

Nearly a minuet had passed when Matt had already gotten impatient and poked Mello's arm. "Hey, you gonna' wake up yet?" He asked slightly above a whisper.

Mello didn't respond.

"_Helooo_?"

Matt waved a hand in front of Mello's face, though he consciously knew his eyes were closed.

Matt pouted. "Why won't you just get _up_ already?"

His eyes widened in surprise when Mello grumbled and turned his head to the side slightly. "Go away, Matt."

Matt smiled. "Oh, you're up!"

The blond buried his head in the white sheets. "Now isn't that something…"

"I came to visit you." Matt leaned over the mattress and hovered above Mello's head, just to be sure the older boy heard him.

Mello grumbled again.

"The lunch ladies left your chocolate bar at your seat," Matt was referring to the 'dining room' where all the orphans eat breakfast, lunch and dinner every day. Each child gets their own special snack during each meal, Mello's preference of course being chocolate. "You didn't come to eat, so I got worried."

Reaching into the back pocket of his black trousers, Matt withdrew a crushed bar of chocolate. He remembered the regretful moment of his fall and held out the confectionary treat with a small awkward smile.

"Sorry, I fell on the way here…" Mello glanced over at the young red-head. "I hope it still tastes good."

He forced a tender laugh.

Mello rolled his blue eyes, hid an amused smile with the bed sheets and reached for the crushed bar. "Idiot. Chocolate tastes good no matter what form it's in."

Matt beamed, green eyes sparkling, as his friend devoured the treat.

Then, catching a glimpse of something flying by the large window behind Mello's bed, Matt scrambled forward to better inspect the object. Like I said, easily distracted.

So sudden was Matt's movement that Mello cried out in alarm as the younger boy made use of the blonds' sick bed to better see out the window. "Ooh, ooh!" He cried in delight. "Didja' see that, Mello?"

Matt either didn't notice, or didn't pay any head to the discomfort he was putting his only friend through. His knee dug into Mello's diaphragm while one hand pressed into the pillow, a tuff of blond hair entangled with his fingers.

"Get offa' me dofus!" Mello tried shoving the younger red-headed boy off of himself, but to no prevail. The bed rocked and scraped at the marble floor as the two struggled. Though the struggle was one sided, since Matt was perfectly comfortable following the mechanical toy continue to fly by the window.

"Hey, I think that's Nears!" Matt noticed excitedly.

"Near _shmear_!"

"…shmear? That's not very nice."

Mello took advantage of the distraction to shove Matt off of the bed for good. He wailed in surprise. He hit the floor hard and winced in pain. He landed on something besides marble, he observed, feeling something poking at his bum rather uncomfortably.

"Take that, _dofus_! I'm sick here!" Mello complained angrily down at his friend. "You can't just go around jumping all over sick peoples beds!" The blond was then suddenly dizzy and fell back into his pillows with a grunt.

Matt reached for what was poking at his bum, and his finger brushed over something that felt oddly reminiscent of a command button. His young boy's heart sinking in his chest, he hesitantly removed the object from under him.

He stared a broken game console in the face. He didn't say anything, he didn't move, didn't cry…he merely stared.

Matt felt surprisingly calm. There he was, staring his life in the face. His joy, his escape from this hell of a place. The only thing that would come to mind was that this wasn't really happening.

Hesitantly he raised a small hand to press the "on" button. The screen light up two shades of green and three of red and grey static drew itself across the screen. Definitely _not_ what it was supposed to be doing.

Matt's heart sank and his fingers tingled, the gears in his head only now beginning to move. "It…Mello…game-" Matt screamed.

The bed screeched again as Mello bolted upright, overwhelming anger evident on his features. "Jesus _Christ_ Matt! What _now_!?"

Matt shook the game console in front of him, his incoherent yelling continuing.

Though still angry Mello forced his face to show calm. Matt didn't respond well to anger, especially not when it was directed at him.

"What…what happened?" Mello asked shifting in his entangled white sheets. Matt looked about ready to cry. "I," He swallowed hard, "it, it…"

He didn't want to say it, in fear of making it fact.

"Broke!"

Though Mello had gotten angry with Matt, like he normally did, he forgave him instantly then. He frowned. "Give it here, Matt."

Matt looked up at his friend with wide teary eyes. "Give it here I said!"

Mello took the beaten up console and studied it for a moment. He knew one person who could fix it so that Matt could use it again. He groaned as if in agony. Why, oh why did it have to be _him_ of all people? _Why_?

"Don't worry Matt," Mello tried to smile, "I'll get…" He struggled to say the name but finally choked it out, "_Near _to fix it."

Matt beamed up at his blond friend, forgetting about the tears drying on his cheeks.

Though the two of them could make a troublesome pair, there were no two friends at Whammy's that could forgive and forget faster then M & M.


End file.
